<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuri on Ice,  les coulisses des autres histoires by Narumeinuzuka10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302291">Yuri on Ice,  les coulisses des autres histoires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10'>Narumeinuzuka10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires liées entre elles-Les OS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Love Stories, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De multiples histoires (en plusieurs chapitres ou non) liés aux Otayuri, O&amp;P, etc... sur YOI. Divers ships, pas d'ordre chronologique, toussa toussa..</p><p>Os1 YOI Mila/Sara<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgi Popovich/Original Female Character(s), Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires liées entre elles-Les OS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yuri on Ice,  les coulisses des autres histoires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coucou! Me voilà pour un recueil qui contiendra divers os sur de multiples amoureux (ou pas) sur la série . C'est lié aux autres histoires, mais ce ne sera pas dans un ordre chronologique précis. Le reste sera dit en bas. Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Aéroport International Pulkovo, Saint Pétersbourg, Russie</strong></em>...</p><p>
  <em>"... n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message, après le signal sonore..."</em>
</p><p>Mila raccrocha, anxieuse, après un énième échec de sa part. Voilà des jours, voire des semaines, qu'elle tentait d'appeler celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère, Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky. Et une fois de plus...</p><p>"Milka*, mon trésor.. intervint sa mère, près d'elle, la sortant de sa rêverie. Tu n'as toujours pas réussi, n'est-ce pas?"</p><p>La jeune Alpha de bientôt vingt ans se tourna vers Maria Pavlovna Babicheva, plus déprimée que jamais.</p><p>"Ça tombe toujours sur la messagerie... grommela-t-elle, en triturant les poignées de sa valise. Raaah, il faudrait qu'il réponde, de temps en temps!"</p><p>Elle se mordilla les lèvres, les yeux levés vers le panneau d'affichage.</p><p><em>"Il reste encore une demi-heure avant de pouvoir embarquer.. </em>songea-t-elle. <em>Et si jamais il s'était perdu, quelque part? Ou si..."</em></p><p>Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur sa joue, dans le but de la rassurer. Elle plongea son regard océan vers sa mère, qui lui fit un doux sourire.</p><p>"Tu as déjà beaucoup à penser, ma petite chérie.. lui rappela cette dernière, ajoutant, comme ayant lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme. De plus, de ce que tu nous as souvent raconté, c'est un jeune homme assez.. impulsif et débrouillard. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, d'accord?"</p><p>Un faible hochement de tête lui répondit, faisant comprendre à la Bêta que le sujet était clos.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol à destination de Naples, Italie..."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Je dois y aller, maman.. annonça l'Alpha, en enlaçant sa mère. Tu embrasseras papa et Misha** pour moi, hein?"</p><p>"Je n'y manquerai pas.. promit Maria. On attendra ton retour pour le nouvel an, avec ta chère Sara. Ton père et ton frère sont aussi impatients que moi de pouvoir enfin rencontrer celle que tu nous rabâches sans cesse être ton âme soeur!" ajouta-t-elle, enthousiaste.</p><p>Les joues rouges, Mila préféra la saluer sans mot dire, puis fila prendre son avion...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Environ dix heures plus tard, aéroport Naples-Capodichino, Italie...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Vous êtes au courant que votre venue n'était pas nécessaire!? Même si je ne l'utilise pas souvent, mon permis est toujours valable!"</p><p>"Bien sûr que si petite soeur, autrement, tu n'aurais pas pu te concentrer sur ta <em>si</em> fantastique Mila!"</p><p>Sara fusilla Vincenzo, son frère aîné, du regard, faisant rire sa grande soeur.</p><p>"Voyons, comme si tu ne voulais pas profiter d'elle avant de nous la montrer! renchérit cette dernière. On ne va pas la dévorer, tout de même !"</p><p>"C'est Michele et Mamma qui ont insisté pour que vous m'accompagniez.. rétorqua l'Omega, ignorant la dernière remarque de Stella. Comme ça, vous pourrez faire votre rapport! Et le tout, dans le dos de Papà, j'en suis sûre !"</p><p>Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle attendait que l'un de ses aînés contredisent au moins l'une de ses observations. Ce qui, à l'évidence, n'arriverait pas à en juger l'expression fuyante qui s'affichait sur leur mine.</p><p>"Bah voyons... marmonna-t-elle. C'est trop facile comme ça.."</p><p>Elle se détourna d'eux afin de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le panneau des arrivées. Son regard s'illumina immédiatement, quand elle vit que l'avion venant de Russie était inscrit. Elle mémorisa en un éclair le lieu où elle devait se rendre, puis se tourna vers sa fratrie, l'air menaçante.</p><p>"Elle est arrivée, je vais la chercher.. annonça-t-elle. Il n'y a pas utilité à être avec moi, autant que vous restiez là. Comme ça, tu pourras te reposer en nous attendant, grande soeur." renchérit elle en direction de l'Alpha, qui caressa distraitement la rondeur de son ventre, légèrement boudeuse.</p><p>La patineuse voulut ajouter autre chose pour son frère, mais fut interrompu par celui-ci, qui lui sourit.</p><p>"Ne t'en fais pas, on a saisi le message. Si tu penses que ta chère et tendre doit être encore rassuré psychologiquement.. file vite, je veille sur notre soeur!"</p><p>La brunette ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, courut récupérer sa rousse au terminal où elle devait descendre..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>La Russe parcourait la salle du regard, soulagée d'être enfin arrivée. Elle alluma son portable et composa un numéro, ayant comprit qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de proférer des jurons en russe, ignorant l'air outrée de certains passants, en entendant toujours le sempiternel et même refrain...</p><p>
  <em>" ... n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le..."</em>
</p><p>"Mila !"</p><p>Cette dernière se retourna instinctivement vers Sara, qui venait de l'appeler, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle écarta machinalement les bras, afin d'y accueillir son impétueuse Omega, qui ne manqua pas de la serrer contre elle en retour. Elle huma son odeur fruitée, sucrée, avec cette sensation délicieuse d'être de nouveau <em>entière</em>. Une fois que ce fut fait, et qu'elle ait pu goûter même brièvement à ses lèvres, elle s'écarta légèrement.</p><p>"Tout va bien? Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes pendant le trajet? demanda Sara, avant que Mila puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Tu étais au téléphone... tes parents?"</p><p>La jeune Alpha secoua négativement la tête, la mine sombre, faisant comprendre instantanément à l'Italienne la réponse.</p><p>"Oh.. <em>il gattino... </em>murmura-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas plus de nouvelles?"</p><p>"De ce que je sais, il a appelé son grand-père, qui a prévenu Yakov, qu'il était au Japon.. soupira la Russe. J'ai eu cette info du coach durant le vol. Mais Yuratchka laisse son téléphone éteint, ou ne répond jamais aux appels.. quand à ses fans ou ses réseaux sociaux..."</p><p>"Peut-être qu'il a besoin de temps.. suggéra Sara. Il ne va pas voir Otabek, d'habitude pendant ses congés? Lui doit savoir..."</p><p>"Non, je ne pense pas.. l'interrompit Mila, les lèvres pincées. Depuis quelques temps, rien que le fait de l'évoquer pouvait le faire craquer. Si je mets la main sur ce sale..."</p><p>Elle contint difficilement sa colère, qui s'apaisa un peu au contact de la main mate sur la sienne. Les yeux amethystes l'observèrent, sourcils froncés.</p><p>"Ça ne servirait à rien de te comporter comme ça, <em>amore</em>.. prévint l'Omega. On ferait mieux de vite récupérer ta valise. Vincenzo et Stella nous attendent non loin de la sortie.."</p><p>À l'entente des deux noms, que la rousse reconnu comme ceux de l'un des frères et de la soeur de sa compagne, elle eut son ventre qui se tordit d'appréhension..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Ah, enfin de retour, petite soeur! s'exclama Stella. Il y avait tant de monde à l'arrivée, ou quoi?"</p><p>La brune lui lança un regard noir, qui n'impressonna aucunement son aînée, avant de se tourner vers Mila, à qui elle tenait la main.</p><p>"C'est ma soeur, Stella.. dit elle en désignant la concernée d'un bref signe de tête. Et lui, c'est..."</p><p>"L'aîné de la famille, Vincenzo.. se présenta ce dernier, en anglais, une main tendu vers la Russe. Alors voilà la <em>fameuse</em> Mila. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi.."</p><p>"Ra.. raconte pas n'importe quoi, voyons! cracha Sara, les joues rouges, en frappant son frère à l'épaule. Tu es vraiment.."</p><p>"Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Vincenzo Crispino, Stella Crispino.." déclara la rousse, sous le regard surpris de la fratrie, en particulier de sa compagne.</p><p>Celle-ci, les yeux rivés sur la jeune Alpha, sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre, émue. Ainsi, la Russe avait appris l'italien... voilà bien quelque chose qu'elle ignorait! Une discussion animé se fit entre Vincenzo et sa future belle-soeur, tandis que le groupe se mit en route pour la voiture.</p><p>Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient en chemin pour la demeure familiale, sous une pluie qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Sara, assise à l'arrière du véhicule avec Mila, profita de l'accalmie de sa fratrie pour parler tranquillement à la rousse.</p><p>"Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais l'italien.. fit elle remarquer, à voix basse. Tu avais l'air de rien comprendre quand je parlais à Mickey.."</p><p>"Oh, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça ! tempéra Mila en écartant tendrement une mèche brune, qui s'était glissé sur le visage de l'Omega, sur le même ton. Je m'y suis mise il y a.. trois ans, environ."</p><p>"Trois ans!? s'étonna l'Italienne, réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais ça veut dire que..."</p><p>Des lèvres se posèrent brièvement sur les siennes, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase, la chaleur d'une main se fit sentir sur sa joue. Elle leva ses yeux amethystes, pour rencontrer ceux saphirs de son Alpha, qui lui sourit tendrement.</p><p>"<em>Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy***.</em>.."</p><p>Cette simple déclaration chamboula le coeur de la plus âgée des patineuses, qui en avait parfaitement comprit le sens. Elle resta un moment immobile, sans rien dire, concentrée sur la femme qu'elle aimait, imitée par cette dernière.</p><p>"Ce n'est pas qu'on a l'impression de tenir les chandelles.. intervint Vincenzo, les yeux rivés sur la route, faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle s'était installé le couple. Mais on a toujours pas fait notre petite... entrevue! Et vu le temps qu'on va mettre à rentrer, autant en profiter!"</p><p>"Eh, mais c'est que t'as raison, <em>fratello</em>! s'exclama Stella, qui tourna la tête vers Mila, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors, chère petite Alpha, que vas tu bien pouvoir nous raconter d'intéressant..."</p>
<hr/><p>"Nous allons enfin pouvoir parler avec vous, jeune demoiselle..."</p><p>"Teresa, n'essaie pas de l'effrayer comme ça, allons! De ce que m'a dit Sara, elle a déjà eu à subir les foudres des grands.."</p><p>En effet, peu après leur venue, la jeune Omega s'était évertuée à raconter ce que sa compagne avait dû subir durant une bonne partie du chemin.</p><p>Cette dernière avait eu droit à de multiples questions que ce soit sur son enfance, sur les personnes qu'elle avait fréquenté.. Les deux Alphas avaient même osé, oui <em>osé</em>, raconté la façon dont ils s'étaient "débarrassés" des anciens petits copains de leur petite soeur, tous genres et sexe confondus. Le tout couvrant à peine la menace dirigée vers l'Alpha Russe, tout comme les phéromones que dégageaient les aînés de l'Italienne...</p><p>Et, à présent, la jeune femme était face à Teresa et Othello Crispino, dans le bureau de l'Alpha, afin de s'entretenir avec leur (probable) futur bru. Mila, bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, se sentait particulièrement anxieuse.</p><p>"Il n'y a aucune raison d'être aussi nerveuse, mademoiselle.. déclara Othello, qui avait vraisemblablement remarqué son état de nervosité, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Si tu es ici, avec nous, c'est réellement bon signe. Mon épouse a fait ça pour chacun de nos beaux enfants. Elle est persuadée que faire un <em>remake</em> du "Parrain" pour ce genre de situation est.. cool." ajouta-t-il, l'air amusé.</p><p>"Tu voulais nous parler sans que notre fille soit parmi nous.. fit remarquer son épouse. Il nous faudrait des précisions.."</p><p>Bon sang! Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tourner de l'oeil, avec toute cette tension! Elle regrettait presque le fait d'être seule, sans Sara pour la soutenir, bien que celle-ci ne sache pas la raison de cette rencontre. De plus, elle était allée parler avec son jumeau, qui était sorti durant le repas et en était revenu boulversé..</p><p>Son coeur se réchauffa instantanément en pensant à la jeune femme, dont la générosité allait de paire avec sa force sans pareil, effaçant toute crainte. Elle leva les yeux vers le couple en face d'elle, déterminée, apaisée.</p><p>"La première fois que j'ai rencontré Sara, il y a quatre ans, je venais à peine de débuter dans la catégorie des senion. On avait une compétition en France, le vol avait été compliqué.. on est arrivé plus tard que prévu à l'hôtel qui devait nous accueillir. Et elle était là discutant avec Michele et leur coach.. j'ai senti au plus profond de moi que c'était <em>elle</em>. J'ai décidé de me rapprocher d'elle, malgré la méfiance dont faisait preuve votre fils. Avec notre sociabilité et notre passion commune du patinage, on est vite devenue amie.."</p><p>Elle se stoppa un bref instant, plongée dans ses souvenirs, puis continua.</p><p>"Plus je discutais et passais du temps avec Sara, plus l'évidence s'imposait à mes yeux. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle en dépit du fait que nous soyons âmes soeurs. J'aime la façon dont elle peut râler contre son frère, pour le consoler juste après. Sa façon de rire, ses petites mimiques qu'elle fait juste avant que ses résultats tombent.. son coeur si pur, sa force de caractère! Elle n'a jamais voulu être mise plus bas que terre juste pour son second genre, se bat chaque jour pour montrer que ce n'est pas ça qui la défini. C'est elle qui s'est déclarée la première, qui m'a proposé d'être plus que des amies. Et elle prend souvent l'initiative pour les grandes décisions. Mais c'est différent cette fois."</p><p>Teresa voulut dire quelque chose, alors que Mila reprenait son souffle, mais en empêcher par son époux, qui invita silencieusement la rousse à reprendre.</p><p>"Nous sommes ensemble depuis presque un an, maintenant. C'est la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui je veux tout faire. Voyager avec elle, avoir une vie simple à ses côtés et fonder une famille. Je vous demande humblement la permission de me lier à elle et de pouvoir l'épouser."</p><p>Voilà. C'était dit. Elle avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.. Le coeur battant, elle attendit une réponse de la part de Teresa et Othello. Ces derniers, à la déclaration de la jeune Alpha, ne surent que répondre, à la fois surpris et fiers pour leur fille. Ils se sondèrent du regard durant quelques minutes, incertains.</p><p>"Sara s'est trouvée une compagne plutôt.. correcte.. admit l'Alpha, sous le regard gêné de sa jeune congénère. Ton comportement, et la façon dont tu as souhaité.. présenter la chose est admirable."</p><p>"Nous ne pouvons pas répondre à la place de notre fille, pour le marquage.. ajouta l'Omega. C'est sa décision, pas la notre. Cependant.. au vu du respect et de l'affection dont tu fais preuve envers elle.. Tu as notre bénédiction."</p><p>Un immense sourire illumina la mine de la Russe, soulagée d'avoir pu convaincre aussi aisément ses beaux-parents.</p><p>"Merci, merci, merci! bafouilla-t-elle, se mélangeant entre le russe et l'italien dans sa joie. Je vous jure que je la rendrais heureuse toute notre vie !"</p><p>"Nous n'en doutons pas.. ria l'Omega, amusé de sa réaction. Pars donc la rejoindre, nous ne te retenons pas plus longtemps!"</p><p>Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle salua et remercia une fois de plus le couple, puis sortit de la pièce, le coeur en fête. Elle eut une brève pensée pour son père qui, elle le savait, serait fier de la façon dont elle avait agit, étant lui aussi un Alpha. Lui qui avait tout enseigné à la jeune femme, inculqué le respect des personnes quelque soit leur second genre. Et d'ici quelques jours, lui et le reste de la famille ferait enfin connaissance avec <em>elle</em>..</p><p>Quelle belle fin d'année pour Mila et Sara !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Milka est (normalement?) un diminutif de Mila</p><p>*Misha est le diminutif de Mikhaïl</p><p>*** je t'aime de toute mon âme (en Russe)</p><p>Et voilà pour le premier OS de ce recueil!</p><p>Je vous retrouve dans une semaine pour le dernier chapitre du TreeShot sur Emil et Michele.</p><p>Joyeux Noël à tous!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>